Culture d'Afanasievo
Culture d'Afanasievo thumb|260px|Les rites funéraires près d'un kourgane se ressemblent en Eurasie et en Scandinavie.thumb|260px|Buste de Sibérien du sud du III -II millénaire avant JC (RIA Novosti).thumb|260px|Encensoir de la culture Afanasyevskaya (RIA Novosti).Le nom de la culture d'Afanasievo vient de celui des montagnes Afanasyevskaya. C'est une culture de l'Altaï et du bassin de Khakassko-Minusinskaya, datant de 2874-2469 avant l'ère chrétienne S. Svyatko. New Radiocarbon Dates and a Review of the Chronology of Prehistoric Populations from the Minusinsk Basin, Southern Siberia, Russia. Radiocarbon 2009.. Marija Gimbutas divise la culture kourgane en quatre stades et identifie trois vagues d'expansions : * Cultures kourgane I et II, entre -4400 et -3400 : culture de Sredny Stog * Culture kourgane III, entre -3500 et -2900 : Culture de Cucuteni-Trypillia * Culture kourgane IV, au III millénaire : Culture Yamna Marija Gimbutas, The First Wave of Eurasian Steppe Pastoralists into Copper Age Europe, J. Indo-European Studies, no 5, 1977, p. 277 et suiv. . Succède à la Culture kourgane IV, du III millénaire, dite Culture Yamna, la Culture d'Afanasievo, puis entre autres les Tokhariens et la culture d'Andronov. Cette dernière est à l'origine des cultures indo-iraniennes pour certains spécialistes des langues indo-européennes. Toutefois les Tokhariens parlent une langue proche des langues germaniques, grecques et celtiques et donc pas du même groupe que la langue des premiers Iraniens. Toutes les cultures des kourganes sont localisées au niveau de l'Ukraine. Si l'on admet une séparation très précoce de ce groupe, il est possible que la culture d'Afanasievo, située près de l'Altaï, représente une étape de sa marche vers l'Est. Toutefois il est possible qu'une partie des Indo-Européens, appartenant par la suite à la culture d'Andronov, passent avant cette migration par le nord des Balkans, vers -2500 à -2000, d'où le lien linguistique avec le proto-grec qui commence à y être parlé. Une autre hypothèse est qu'ils rejoignent postérieurement la région où est localisé cette culture ou les oasis chinoises et deviennent les Tokhariens. En tous les cas les langues proto-indo-iraniennes naissent avec la culture d'Andronovo au nord de la mer Caspienne, qui succède à la culture d'Afanasievo. La domestication du cheval est effectuée dès le Ve millénaire av. J.-C. par les Proto-Indo-Européens. Le char Ceux-ci créent une culture dite des kourganes d'après la forme de leurs sépultures. Une partie d'entre eux migre durant le IVe millénaire av. J.-C. de la Russie du sud jusqu'en Sibérie méridionale, sur le cours moyen de l'Ienisseï. Ils y fondèrent la culture d'Afanasievo, qui subsiste durant tout le III millénaire av. J.-C.. On incline à voir en eux les ancêtres des Tokhariens. Vers l'an -2000, ils s'installèrent dans le bassin du Tarim, autour du désert du Taklamakan. Ce territoire très aride semble avoir été à peu près vide avant leur arrivée, il a été la zone la plus récemment occupée par l'homme. À cette même époque, une culture également issue de celle des kourganes apparut à l'est de l'Oural : celle de Sintashta. Ses porteurs disposaient d'une nouvelle invention: le char de guerre léger à deux roues, tiré par deux chevaux. Ils fabriquaient aussi des armes en bronze. Ces avantages expliquent sûrement leur expansion fulgurante. Durant le IIe millénaire av. J.-C., ils occupèrent une grande partie de l'Asie centrale, notamment la totalité du Kazakhstan, et de la Sibérie méridionale. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ouest du bassin du Tarim, où les Tokhariens subirent leur influence. Ces hommes parlaient probablement une langue iranienne. Il s'agissait de sédentaires qui vivaient de l'élevage et de l'agriculture. Ils fondèrent ce que l'on appelle la culture d'Andronovo. Au VII millénaire avant Jésus-Christ, on observe une migration d'un peuple originaire du Moyen-Orient vers le sud-est de la Mer Caspienne. Il apportait avec lui des moutons et des chèvres domestiqués. Selon Bernard Sergent (Les Indo-Européens, Payot, 2005) Bernard Sergent, Les Indo-Européens, Payot, 2005. , il s'agirait de Sémito-Hamites. Poursuivant leur migration jusqu'au nord de la Mer Noire, ils se seraient mélangés à des autochtones, et de ce métissage, seraient issus les Proto-indo-européens. Comme elle est indo-européenne et sur la route du bassin du Tarim, on en fait l'ancêtre de la culture tokharienne et de sa langue. La Culture d'Afanasievo succède à la culture des kourganes, elle-même considérée, par Marija Gimbutas, comme l'origine des peuples indo-européens. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que le type de sépultures se retrouvent en Europe dans les culture Yamna (bords de la Mer Noire), Stog Sredny (ancêtre de la précédente), celle des Catacombes (steppe pontique), ou de Poltavka (vallée de la Volga), la culture de la céramique cordée (tout le nord de l'Europe). L'idée de James Mallory comme quoi les proto-Tokhariens sont des descendants du peuple de la Culture d'Afanasievo est confirmée par la découverte de momies très anciennes de types indo-européens dans le bassin du Tarim Dialogues d'histoire ancienne, Volume 166, Annales littéraires de l'Université de Besançon, CNRS, Institut des sciences et techniques de l'Antiquité Besançon, Presses Univ. Franche-Comté 1998. . Communautés du Néolithique dans le sud de la Sibérie vivant autour du cours supérieur de la rivière Ob et Ienisseï pendant le début du III millénaire avant Jésus-Christ. Reliant le bétail d'élevage, les moutons et les chevaux, ces communautés participent également à la chasse, ils ne semblent pas avoir utilisé l'agriculture. La culture est surtout connu grâce à ses sépultures qui comprennent généralement des groupes de kourganes, chacun jusqu'à 12 m de diamètre avec une bordure en pierre et couvrant une fosse fosse centrale contenant plusieurs inhumations. Poterie suggère des contacts avec le peu plus tôt Keltaminar la Culture de la région de la mer d'Aral et Caspienne. La Culture Afanasievo a été remplacé par la culture Andronovo au milieu II millénaire avant Jésus-Christ. Du fleuve Ienisseï, en particulier dans le bassin Minoussinsk, où métallurgie élaboré au début. Elles témoignent de l'existence de trois principaux, essentiellement successives, cultures encore souvent se chevauchent: le Afanasyevskaya, Andronovo et Karassouk, soi-disant, après les villages près de laquelle chaque culture a été identifié. thumb|center|400px|R1b est l'haplogroupe le plus courant en Europe occidentale. Les stades précédents . L'hypothèse kourgane, introduite par Marija Gimbutas en 1956, combine les données de l'archéologie avec celles de la linguistique afin de localiser le foyer origine des proto-indo-européens Marija Gimbutas, The First Wave of Eurasian Steppe Pastoralists into Copper Age Europe, J. Indo-European Studies, no 5, 1977, p. 277 et suiv. . . Le nom vient du terme russe d'origine turque « kourgane » qui désigne les tumulus caractéristiques de ces peuples, et qui marque leur expansion en Europe. Cette hypothèse qui a eu de fortes répercussions sur les études indo-européennes suppose une expansion progressive de la « culture kourgane » depuis son bassin originel des régions du Dniepr et de la Volga (première moitié du quatrième millénaire avant notre ère), jusqu'à embrasser la totalité de la steppe pontique (première moitié du troisième millénaire avant notre ère). L'hypothèse de Gimbutas divise la culture kourgane en quatre stades (Kourgan I, II, III et IV) et identifie trois vagues d'expansions (I, II et III) : Cultures kourgane I et II, entre -4400 et -3400 : culture de Sredny Stog Culture kourgane III, entre -3500 et -2900 : Culture de Cucuteni-Trypillia Culture kourgane IV, au IIIe millénaire : Culture Yamna. Des preuves archéologiques et linguistiques place la patrie indo-européenne dans la région Nord du Pont. Les membres d'un groupe indo-européen (la culture Yamnaya) qui a migré vers les montagnes de l'Altaï occidentaux, où ils sont identifiables comme la culture Afanasievo, ont peut-être plus tard déménagé dans le bassin du Tarim de ce qui est maintenant la Chine occidentale. Liens entre d'autres cultures contemporaines . thumb|left|400px|Liens entre d'autres cultures contemporaines. D'une grande importance à l'attribution chronologique et culturelle sont les trouvailles d'objets en métal, forgé de cuivre pur, qui est caractéristique de la culture de Afanasievo, où parfois couteaux, poinçons, lance, bracelets et boucles d'oreilles sont identiques à ceux de la la culture d'Andronovo The Prehistory of the Silk Road, Encounters with Asia, Elena Efimovna Kuzʹmina, Victor H. Mair, University of Pennsylvania Press, 2008. . La Culture d'Afanasievo . thumb|left|262px|Bol en bois, III millénaire avant J.-C. (RIA Novosti). Le char à deux roues . thumb|left|260px|Propagation historique du char (Dbachmann WC).Les premiers vrais chars sont connus dans les kourganes, datant de la fin du III millénaire avant Jésus-Christ, de la culture eurasienne Sintashta-Petrovka en Russie et au Kazakhstan moderne. Cette culture est au moins partiellement dérivé de la culture Yemna antérieure. Les chars sépultures Sintashta-Petrovka ont des roues modernes par rapport à beaucoup de chars d'époques postérieures. La culture Andronovo au cours des prochains siècles va propager le char à travers les steppes de l'Oural et en Chine. Les chars vont apparaître au début de la mythologie indo-iranienne. Ils sont également très présents chez les Hindoue et la mythologie perse. La plupart des dieux appartenant à leurs panthéons sont représentés montés sur un arrelage. Le mot sanskrit pour char est Ratha, dérivé du pluriel ret-h du mot proto-indo-européen rot-o (roue), que l'on retrouve également en latin et dans les langues germaniques, celtiques ou de la Baltique. Le cheval de guerre . thumb|left|260px|Bloc sur l'Akhal-Teke.Contrairement à des légendes le cheval de Przewalski n'est pas la monture des premiers cavaliers. Il n'est jamais été domestiqué par l'homme. Il en est de même pour la domestication du cheval. L'élever pour la viande n'en fait pas un monture ou un cheval d'attelage. Les seules preuves de l'utilisation précoce du cheval comme moyen de transport, pour la guerre ou le travail se retrouvent uniquement dans des sépultures des steppes eurasiennes (de l'Ukraine au Kazakhstan) vers - 4000 avant notre ère [http://www.sciencemag.org/content/323/5919/1332.abstract?sid=d021eb55-bcbd-4ebd-9eca-145ce25969b0 The Earliest Horse Harnessing and Milking. Retrieved 2010-12-27] . L’Akhal-Teke descend directement du cheval Turkoman, dont les vestiges archéologiques datés de l’époque des Scythes sont régulièrement découverts dans les tombeaux des montagnes de l’Altaï. Le Turkoman va donner naissance à plusieurs races de chevaux Clémence Fugain, L'Akhal-Téké, un cheval mythique, Cheval magazine, n° 474, mai 2011. . Georges Dumézil écrit : : Pour une raison non définie, grâce à la supériorité que constituaient le cheval de guerre et le char à deux roues, ils se sont répandus dans toutes les directions Georges Dumézil, Entretiens avec Didier Eribon, Gallimard 1987, p.110. . Tokhariens et Iraniens . Tokhariens thumb|left|400px| modifiersupprimerRépartition de l'haplogroupe R1b en Eurasie et au sud de cette région.R1b est l'haplogroupe le plus courant en Europe occidentale, atteignant plus de 80% de la population en Irlande, les Highlands écossais, à l'ouest du Pays de Galles, la frange atlantique de la France, le Pays basque et la Catalogne. Notes et références . Catégorie:Scythians Catégorie:Chine Catégorie:Histoire